1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid display field, and more particularly, to a COF base tape and manufacturing method and liquid crystal display module.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
COF (Chip On Film) is widely used in liquid display field. COF base tape is usually mounted on the driver of the liquid display device to be configured to drive the liquid crystal device.
However, COF connected to liquid glass needs high accurate connected. Therefore the two sides of the COF and liquid glass connected place are set up alignment mark separately to be configured to make sure COF base tape whether to align with the liquid glass accurately that is need.
As shown in FIG. 6, FIG. 6 is a schematic view of the COF base tape in prior art. The prior art COF base 9 is usually used the copper layer as the alignment mark. The structure of the COF edge exiting the problem is:                1. The strength of the COF edge is low and usually the COF edges often peel off and roll up.        2. The alignment mark 91 surface is covered over the copper and is difficult to identify the mark of the liquid glass and caused the difficult to align.        